


Rare

by leftid



Series: Bang Bang [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mafia AU, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftid/pseuds/leftid
Summary: “You will call on me, for I will always be at your side. You tell me to attack and I shall. I will ask, ‘How would you like your steak, mon roi?’ And you tell me, ‘Rare.’ And you will never see their faces again. You have me at your every beck and call, bent to each whim. I would stop at nothing for you, my love.”After a deal goes south, Damien takes care of the aftermath. Mafia AU





	Rare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmymaple71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymaple71/gifts).



> Personal headcanon that ohmymaple71 and I share: Hugo has three other brothers. In order from youngest to oldest is Gabriel, Hugo, Danté, and Matteo. In this AU, Damien is the heir to his syndicate, and in a move to merge families, was promised Hugo as his husband. The Vega family is Italian on the father's side, Spanish on the mother's side. The Bloodmarch family has French roots.

Hugo was breathing hard, muscles buzzing and sore. His vision was finally starting to clear up as the adrenaline slowly left his body. All around him were dropped bodies, at least ten of them he took down on his own, the rest were with help from his brothers. No thanks to his eldest brother, Matteo, although. No, his brother was the one who called the shots, standing at the open door with a look of disgust on his face.

“ _Hugo, stand straight_ ,” Matteo barked in clipped Italian. He was not happy.

The deal went wayside. They were only supposed to be selling the weapon shipment over to the branch of dealers they had only started business with a month prior. Figures once the Vega boys showed up in person, the rogue dealers would try to lash out. It did not look good on their family. The Vegas looked like they could not handle simple grunt workers. They looked like they could be overthrown by the most menial of gangs.

“ _We looked incapable_ ,” Matteo growled, for his three brothers to hear. “ _Papa_ _and _Mama_ will not be happy. And you, Hugo, do you know who you let down today? _ ”

“Hasn’t anyone told you it is rude to speak a language not shared by all parties in the room?” came a cold, clinical, and just barely teasing voice. Hugo suddenly remembered himself, wiping the blood trickling under his nose and smoothing what’s left of his dress shirt. Of course this was going to get back to the Bloodmarch family, everything always did. A glance to his sides and he caught that his roughed-up brothers were doing much the same.

“ _Scusami_ , Mr. Bloodmarch. I did not know we had your presence to grace us,” Matteo said, humbled.

“Please, Signore Vega. You may refer to me as Damien, we are soon to be family, after all.” Damien, in a suit sharp enough to slice, elongating his already imposing stature, turned to the third brother, Hugo. Gingerly, he picked up a bloodied hand, placing a gentle kiss on the untouched portion of his skin. “Dearest, how is it you have found yourself in such a state?”

“A few birds thought it was time to fly today, _caro_. We merely clipped their wings,” Hugo answered back in an equally sweet tone. As the third son of the family, he wasn’t at all expecting to have been promised in marriage, much less to a family as important as the Bloodmarch Syndicate. Considering the current situation, his eldest brother already being married, his second brother being straight, and Hugo being the closest in age, it made more sense that he would be chosen. It’s not as if as he hated the setup, per se.

With a warm smile directed toward Hugo, Damien snapped his fingers to get the attention of the lackeys that followed him in.

“Robinson, escort the Vegas to their car. Get them cleaned, prepare them for dinner at the estate. Davids, send in the crew. Make these bodies disappear. You know the deal, white flowers, red blood, deliver our condolences. We may discuss the events of today after a shower and dinner, Signore Vega. Hugo, my dear heart, if you’d accompany me?” Hugo stood planted by Damien’s side, watching as his brothers filed into an indiscreet town car, the rest of Bloodmarch’s grunts entering the room and getting to work.

“You needed me, _cariño_?” Hugo asked quietly once they started moving to Damien’s personal town car.

“Oh, you know how much I love when you speak Spanish just for me,” he cooed.

“I use Italian for business, amorcito. I do not want to mix that with pleasure.”

“You incorrigible flirt. I simply wanted your presence,” he sighed, opening the car door for Hugo and then following him in. “You made a right mess of yourself in that warehouse. My mother will not be impressed.” Damien grabbed a cloth and a bottle of water and did his best to gently clear up Hugo’s face.

“Your mother has had years to be disappointed by me, and yet, guess who is still marrying you.” Hugo interrupted Damien’s hands by catching a wrist and gingerly kissing down his veins. “It’s been almost a year since my mother proposed to you for me. It’s been three since I did it myself. And it’s been ten years since I fell in love with you. If your family hasn’t gotten rid of us at any of those points, they surely will not now.”

Hugo stopped Damien’s fussing hands once more, relaxing the cloth out of his grip and tucking himself against Damien’s chest. He felt the Bloodmarch sigh and accept the new position, pale arms coming to gently wrap around his torso, and a chin coming to a rest on the top of Hugo’s head.

“And we’ve known each other longer still. But we are young, not even thirty. Your father almost made Matteo remarry at the age of forty. I doubt my mother is any less different in her political views.”

“Matteo? What happened to ‘Signore Vega?’” Hugo teased.

“I use Italian for business, _mon loup_.”

“Well that’s an idea.”

They settled in for the drive to the estate, Damien ceaselessly fiddling with the tears and crumpled lines of Hugo’s ruined dress shirt, placing a few kisses into his hair and temples every now and then. Hugo was ready to fall asleep, too, about fifteen minutes into the silent ride. He roused at the sound of Damien’s seething mumbles.

“I hate seeing you like this, beaten and bloodied, at the hands of a couple of good-for-nothing lowlives. You shouldn’t be doing the dirty work, _mon prince_.” Damien snaked a hand under Hugo’s chin, lifting so he could give the man a solid kiss. Pulling apart, lips still touching, he breathed. “When you’re with me, I want to lavish you, my darling. I want to spoil you until all the callouses on your body run smooth. I want to feed you every delicacy until you stop trying to remember the names of them all. I want to clothe you in only the finest silks and customized, designer jewelry. I want you to never lift a finger or have a want in your life, _mon lapin. Mon lapin doux_.”

Damien closed the gap between them once more, hands going down to massage tense, burly muscles. He licked at the seam of Hugo’s lips, asking politely for permission before he slipped a tongue in, stroking what he could as quietly as he could manage. One of Hugo’s hands found its way under Damien’s suit jacket and a breathy moan found its way out past Damien’s lips. It was then he thought to spare a glance at the partition, open. Damien found he couldn’t be bothered to care.

Hugo’s brothers had arrived at the estate first. They were found lounging in the parlor, already cleaned and changed. His second and fourth brothers were chatting quietly about who they thought would win in a fight between the two of them when they stopped, spared a glance toward Damien and his linked hands, and spread a pair of shit-eating grins on their face. It probably didn’t help that Damien’s own shirt was stained with the blood previously on Hugo, or that his lips were kiss-swollen, but that didn’t stop Hugo from releasing Damien’s hand and slinking it around his waist instead, returning said shit-eating grin.

Damien led Hugo up to his room, ushering his man right into the en suite bathroom, and filling up the grandiose tub with water just barely on the side of too hot. He then silently turned to Hugo, gingerly undressing his affection, his lips following his fingers closely.

“What happened to a shower and then dinner?” Hugo laughed, feeling his body preemptively meet Damien’s attentive kisses.

“Let them wait,” he said dismissively, “or better yet, let them start without us. Mother knows you took the brunt of the beating, allow them to think I am simply tending to your wounds. But we are not discreet, _lapin_ , they know exactly what we’re doing.”

Hugo allowed the tender touches, breath only hitching minutely as Damien got to his knees and unbuckled his pants, staying resolute in kissing every place his hands touched. It didn’t go any farther, much to Hugo’s disappointment and relief, he was very worn out from the fight. Damien rose back up with all of Hugo’s clothes in hand and went to toss them into the hamper.

“Hop into the shower, darling. I’ll be in with you momentarily.” Hugo followed suit, turning on the water and using the pressure to passively let the dirt scrub itself away. The sound of tub water coming to a stop followed by a gentle breeze as the glass to the shower slid past him made Hugo finally open his eyes and look up to meet his beloved’s. Damien was fully nude with his hair pulled up, a bar of floral soap in his hand. Instinctively, Hugo’s hands latched gently onto Damien’s hips to anchor himself.

Damien began lathering the soap onto Hugo’s chest, working methodically to clean the man while also avoiding large bruises and tender muscle. He occupied himself by ducking his head down to nip at Hugo’s neck, careful not to get his own hair wet. The bar of soap reached down, cleaning what Damien could reach at this height. It travelled around behind Hugo, meeting his bottom with a playful squeeze before Damien turned him around so he could scrub his back.

After leaning down to wash inner thighs and calves, the soap bar was put away and Damien instructed Hugo to tilt his head back into the spray. Nimble fingers scrubbed at his scalp, followed soon by a shampoo that Hugo explicitly associates with Damien. It was rubbed gently through his hair, Damien taking the extra time to go slow and massage the temples, behind the ears, at his neck. He gave a soapy peck Hugo’s shoulder, kneading the tense muscles of his upper back.

Carefully, Damien tilted Hugo’s head forward into the spray, gently washing away the suds from his hair and then the rest of his body. When Hugo turned around, Damien saw that soft face, eyes weary from a long day. He planted his lips onto heavy eye bags, sealing it all with a quiet kiss on the lips. Shutting the water off, Damien then ushered Hugo into the steaming bath, the warm scent of lavender and perhaps a hint of sandalwood wafted from the tub. Damien entered first, extending a hand to help Hugo step in. They relaxed, Hugo’s back on Damien’s chest.

“What’s with all the special treatment today, amor? I’m almost scared to ask, but did I miss something?” Hugo spoke into the crook of Damien’s neck. Granted, it wasn’t the first time Damien was like this, but Hugo never really knew what set it off.

“I just like pampering you, dear heart. Every time I see a bruise on your perfect skin, a part of me grows livid. No love of mine should ever have to experience even the slightest bit of discomfort, and yet here we are. I do what I can, _mon roi_.”

“At this rate, you really _will_ spoil me. What will I do if I’m faced with an attacker?” Hugo linked his fingers with Damien’s as they lied on his chest.

“You will call on me, for I will always be at your side. You tell me to attack and I shall. I will ask, ‘How would you like your steak, _mon roi_?’ And you tell me, ‘Rare.’ And you will never see their faces again. You have me at your every beck and call, bent to each whim. I would stop at nothing for you, my love.”

The sound of Damien’s poetry flitting through his ears was enough to lull Hugo’s eyes shut. His breathing evened out and elongated, perfectly content on feeling the oils pamper his skin, watching the heat turn Damien’s to a beautiful blush.

“You should know, without an ounce of hesitation, I would do the same thing.”

“I know, _lapin_ , I do. But today, I’m loving _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working title for this one was 'bang bang bish.' Maybe I'll do more Mafia AU. I need more ideas, though ;w;


End file.
